The invention includes embodiments that relate to a method of improving the abrasion resistance of a plastic article. The invention also includes embodiments that relate to an article comprising an abrasion resistant surface.
Thermoplastic polymers such as polycarbonate (PC) and resorcinol polyarylate-polycarbonate copolymers (SLX) are prone to scratch and mar type damage. The susceptibility of a polymer to scratching or marring can severely limit its utility in commercial applications requiring a scratch-free or mar-free appearance.
To avoid or at least minimize scratch and mar damage, hard coatings have been applied on the surface of a variety of polymers, especially polycarbonate. This technique has been utilized advantageously in several areas such as glazing applications. Although the application of a hard coating on the surface of a polymer provides in some instances improved abrasion resistance, the application of the hard-coat introduces additional process steps and tends to increase the processing time and cost. In addition, once a hard-coat is in contact with the surface (for example, the surface of a polycarbonate film), post-processing options are limited due to the presence of the hard-coat. Additional limitations are encountered as articles comprising a hard-coated polymer “weather” and the hard-coat erodes from the polymer surface, and the polymer once again becomes susceptible to scratching and marring. Additionally, hard-coats adhering to a polymer surface may delaminate.
Therefore, enhancement of the abrasion resistance of the parent thermoplastic polymers, especially that of parent PC and SLX polymers, represents a highly desirable objective. Moreover, plastic articles derived from these thermoplastic polymers having improved abrasion properties are also desired.